The Saga of Otto Skorzeny The Iron Kaiser
by C.Grishnackh
Summary: Otto Skorzeny, Adolf Hitler's most feared commando lay on his deathbed dying from cancer when suddenly he was warped back in time to the Viking Age with a formidable force under his command. Skorzeny, the most feared men on the western front now finds himself assisting an ambitious Viking named Ragnar in his endeavors, and lives out his second chance on life that fate has given him


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any elements used in the making of this fanfiction. All elements used belong to their respective owner's and creator's as always.

Date: July 5th 1975

Location: Marid, Spain

Otto Skorzeny, Adolf Hitler s most prized commando, once the most feared man on the western front during the war now lays in his deathbed taking his final breaths as the cancer that has racked his now old body begins to take its final toll on him. Skorzeny was one of the best commandos at Adolf Hitler s disposal, during the war he had seen action on all the fronts in Europe, he s fought against the Allied forces of the British Empire and the French Republic in the spring of 1940, on the Eastern front against the massive Soviet Red Army during the Wehrmacht s invasion in the summer of 1941, and he served in the defense against the Allied landings in Normandy in 1944. After the war he was captured and interned for two years being tried as a war criminal in a military tribunal in Dachau in 1947 for supposedly violating the laws of war during the Battle of the Bulge, or Operation Greif as it was known to the Germans, he and nine other officers with whom he led Panzerbrigade 150 with to try and push back the Allied forces in a last ditch effort by Adolf Hitler to try and pushback the massive Allied Expeditionary Force were tried for the improper use of the U.S. Military Insignia, theft of U.S. Army uniforms, and theft of parcels by the Red Cross organization, some of the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence, but Skorzeny admitted to ordering his men to wear the captured U.S. uniforms. After the end of the trial Skorzeny was detained in an internment camp at Darmstadt awaiting the decision of a denazification court, but was able to escape from the camp on the 27th of July 1948 with the help of 3 SS officers disguised in U.S. Military Police uniforms. Skorzeny then hid out in a farm in Bavaria and sometime later managed to move to France where he was able to hide out for some time until he was photographed at a cafe in 1950, shortly afterwards with the help of the Spanish government he obtained a Nansen passpport and relocated to Madrid where he set up a small engineering buisness that did well with his previous background as a civil engineer. In 1952 he was asked on the behalf of General Reinhard Gehlen who by this time was now working for the American CIA to act as a military advisor to the Egyptian army, Skorzeny recruited a staff made up of former SS and Wehrmacht officers to train the Egyptian army and later stayed in his position as military advisor in Egypt to President Gamal Abdel Nasser. Like many other former Nazis, Otto Skorzeny was declared denazified in absentia in 1952 by the West German government, this allowed him to finally move freely from Spain to other western countries, in 1970 a cancerous tumour was discovered on his spine, two tumours were later removed while he was in a hospital in Hamburg, but the procedure left him paralyzed from the waste down, he underwent agonizing physical therapy to regain his mobility, in six months he managed to get his abiltiy to walk back, but now on July 5th 1975 laying in his death bed in Madrid, not once did he denounce Nazism and all that it stood for during his service to the German Reich, as he took his final breath, something happened, there was a bright blinding flash of blue light as he felt his body being lifted off the body and being shoved forward as his body disappeared as it was about to collid with the ceiling.

Year: 773 AD Location: Off the Coast of Scandinavia

Otto Skorzeny had a headache like no other, his head felt like it was being pounded by the big 75mm guns of the American Army. But something felt off, his body felt younger, more healthier, and stronger, and he couldn t feel the pain his cancer was causing him either. The commando opened his eyes to look to get his bearings, he rubbed his eyes to get better adjusted to the light.

This is impossible. He thought to himself. I was in my bedroom dying on my deathbed in Mardrid and now it appears that I m somewhere else entirely.

He got up off the bed and looked around some more. His feet began to turn cold on the solid metal floor as he got up off the bed to go look out a porthole window. He looked outside to the clouds of the sky a dark grey, and as he looked around he saw a ship bearing the swastika flag of the Kriegsmarine, and near that ship was another ship of the same build bearing the same flag, he could see the sailors on both decks going about their work in maintaing the ships and making sure it was in tip top shape, and he could see at least a dozen other cargo vessels along with them.

I know those ships. Skorzeny thought to himself once again. But that s impossible, the Graf Spee and the Scheer were both sunk by the Royal Navy during the war. How are they here now and in perfect condition?, and what ship am I on? . He thought hesitantly.

The now slightly scared Obersturmbannfuher moved to the door of his quarters, but quicly noticed that he was still in his bed clothes. He looked over to a bed side table table to see clothes layed out and neatly folded and a pair of the infamous German Jackboots placed together on the left side of his bed, Skorzeny moved to the clothing and inspected them for a closer look, he knew these clothes, they were his uniform he wore leading the SS Panzerbridgade 150, he decidely quickly put them on along with the boots and walked out of his cabin into the rest of the ship he was on. As he walked out of the door he encountered an officer walking past him. He wore the standard uniform of the Kriegsmarine for a commissioned officer. The officer quickly stood at a attention and saluted Skorzeny with the right armed salute of the Nazi Party.

Good morning Obersturmbannfuhrer! . The Officer greeted him. I was about to wake you to raise for the days work. Good morning to you as well. He replied not giving the salute. This may seem a bit odd but I feel a bit disoriented, do you know where we are Officer? . We are currently in the Baltic sea off the coast of Denmark on the Battleship Bismarck with the heavy cruisers Admiral Scheer and Graf Spee accompanying us.

Skorzeny was bewildered by the Officer s answer. Like the two heavy cruisers the battleship Bismarck was also sunk during the war. This was now making Skorzeny extremely stressed, from lying on his death bed in Mardrid to now being on a ship that he knew well that was sunk, the situation he found himself in was now turning a bit frightning.

Do you happen to know why we are in the Baltic? Skorzney asked the officer. Sir permission to speak freely if I may, are you currently feeling well? . The Officer asked the confused SS man. Yes I m fine Officer but like I ve said I feel currently disoriented about where I am and how I got here. Skorzeny told him. I would ve assumed you were already briefed by high command or the Fueher himself, we ve been ordered to make our way to Finland to and land a force under your command to aid their efforts against the Soviets, Admirals Lutjens, Langsdorff, Krancke are currently waiting for you in the meting room.

Skorzeny was now officially confused and alittle more frightened about the situation he was in. It seems that the blinding light he saw in his room in Madrid had some how warped him into some completely different time line, where the Graff Spee, Admiral Scheer, and Bismarck had all miracously survived and are in perfect shape with a full crew to run all 3 ships. This was getting more bewildering by the second. Skorzeny then moved to make his way to the conference room.

And one more thing sir. the Officer stopped Skorzeny before he could continue on his way. Communications has tried all they could but they can t seem to get any response on the radio, it seems that we can t get in contact with anyone.

That s odd, we re close enough to Germany to get in contact with high command. Skorzeny replied. Are you sure we re not being jammed?

No sir, the radar on the bridge shows nothing near us. The Officer replied.

Thank you for informing me of this, now if you excuse me I must meet with go meet with the Admirals, as you were. He said saluting the officer as he resumed his way to the meeting room.

As Skorzeny made his way to the meeting room he passed sailors of the Kriegsmarine going about there work on the ship, cleaing the floors, taking stock of the ships inventory, performing manditory maintence of the Bismarck s large guns. They all seemed to be going about there buisness as normal and don t seemed to be fazed by the current state of affairs like he currently is. Skorzeny passed by the open door of a common room where he could see men wearing the uniform of Panzerbridgade 150, they were playing a game of cards. He continued walking and a few moments later he found himself at the door to the conference room, Skorzeny opend the door to see the three admirals mentioned by the officer sitting at the long table, Admiral Lutjens sat at the head of the table with Admiral Langsdorff sitting on his right, and Admiral Krancke on his left.

Goodmorning Obsturmbanfurher. . Admiral Lutjens greeted him still sitting with his hands fold on the table. Now do you think you could inform us three of what the hell is going on and how we are currently on a ship that was sunk by the Royal navy along with 2 other ships that were also sunk?

No Admiral I do not know either and the current situation we are is dumbfounding me as well. Skorzeny replied. The last thing I remember myself I was laying on my death bed in Madrid dying of cancer taking my last breathes and then a blinding blue flash of light and then I awoke in a cabin on the Bismarck. He said taking a sit at the end of the table.

Then all four of us seem to have experienced similar almost paranormal experiences. Admiral Lutjens said. The last thing I remember I ordered my crew to fight to the last shell and then going down with this ship. Admiral Langsdorff went down with the Graff Spee in a similar way of my passing, but Admiral Krancke tells us he died of old age in 1973. Lutjens explained to Skorzeny.

All 3 of us experienced the same blinding blue light you saw yourself, now all 4 of us are here. the Admiral said. And there s also this document that was on my desk in my quarters, it s from high command outlining our mission, we re to make our way to Finland to land an expedtionary force under your command to aid the Finns in there efforts against the Soviets, it also says that you are the commanding officer of this mission. He finished.

And have you managed to make any radio contact with high command or anyone else at all? Skorzeny asked the Admiral to inquire if what he was told by the Officer was true.

No all three of the communications on all three ships can t seem to come in contact at all, and the radars show nothing near us either, we re not being jammed, and we haven t seen any other ships passing by us at all, the situation we are currently in is truly astounding to me. Admiral Lutjens replied to the commando.

I share your same sentiments then. Skorzeny said. But the only question is how do we procced? .

I think our best bet is to currently go to Finland outlined in this document we could find some answers there. Lutjens replied.

The intercom in the conference room buzzed alive with an announcment.

Admiral Lutjens, and Obsturmbanfurher Skorzeny please report back to the bridge quickly, we ve spotted several small ships sailing past a some kilometers out, they seem to not have spotted us. The sailor on the other side said.

Finally people that might help us get some answers. Skorzeny said getting out of his seat. Well then Admiral let us investigate, Admiral Krancke, Admiral Langsdorff I suggest you get back to your vessels, we might end up following the ships that were spotted.

The four men walking out of the room and made their ways to their destinations. Skorzeny and Lutjens to the bridge of the Bismarck, and Langsdorff and Krancke back to their respective ships. Skorzeny and Lutjens it to the bridge quickly.

Where are those ships you spotted Officer? Lutjens demanded. Give me those binoculars. He said grabbing a pair of binoculars off of the officer.

My god that s impossible, there s no way anyone can produce any ships of those kind anymore, and why would they? If they were to get in battle at sea they would surely be crushed! the Admiral exclaimed. What do you mean? . Skorzeny asked. Let me see. He said taking the binoculars from the Admiral.

Skorzeny looked to see the several small ships the sailor on the intercom told them about. They were made of wood, using a sail and as well as oars from what Skorzeny could see, and at the bow of the he could see a dragon carved out of the hull of the ship, and the crew on the ships he could see were all long haired men with beards carry axes and swords and shields, and some women as well.

Those are Viking longships. Skorzeny said aloud. But that s impossible, with the currently advancements better and bigger ships other than those, there s only one explaination that I could conclude.

We traveled back in time. Admiral Lutjens said to Skorzeny with his eyes wide, as he looked to the intercom. Follow those ships. He ordered the Helmsman as he grabbed the microphone to the intercom.

All hands to your stations. He said. We re moving out! .

The Bismarcks foghorn sounded off as it s turbines began turning and propelling the ship.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

Rollo lay in the great hall of Kattegrat with his right arm over his eyes trying to sleep. He was angry, he was angry at his brother, Ragnar Lothbrok , for denying him permission to accompany him and as well as King Horik of Denmark on there voyage west to raid and pillage the coast England once again like he and Ragnar had done before to gain riches to bring more wealth back home and to themselves, he was as well angry at himself. 4 years ago he had betrayed his brother during a dispute over land between the Jarl of Gotland and King Horik, the Jarl of Gotland, Jarl Borg had convinced Rollo to side with him against his brother he had always had the spot light, his words rang true with Rollo, he was tired of Ragnar always being the leading man and living in his shadow, and during the ensuing battle between Jarl Borg s men and the combined men of Ragnar and King Horik, during that battle he had killed one of a mutual friend of his and Ragnar s, Arne, and then moments later he could have almost killed Ragnar but he couldn t do it, he could not kill his own flesh and blood, so he dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees with his arms outstretched to accept the fate his brother would deal to him, the battle stopped as Ragnar ranted how they should stop fighting against themselves and start looking outward, banding together to raid in the west to improve there situation in cold harsh land that is Scandinavia. Upon there return to Kattegat Rollo was imprisoned for awhile and then was brought before the Law maker of Kattegat to decide his fate, execution or be absolved from his crimes of betraying his brother, and the Earldom of Kattegat, the Law maker decided to spare him, his reasoning for it was that if the gods of the Norse faith wanted Rollo dead he would ve died in the battle, but they decided to spare him in the form of Ragnar giving him mercy, the people were not pleased, they all wanted to see Rollo s head chopped clean off by an axe and roll in the dirt. As the four years passed several events happened in that time, Aslaug, a Princess of Gotland had arrived in Kattegat that Ragnar had slept while he was in Gotland to try and reach a peaceful settlement with Jarl Borg on behalf of King Horik with her womb noticeably swollen no doubt with Ragnar s unborned child, as a result of this Ragnar s wife and the mother of Rollo s Nephew, Lagertha was humiliated by this and decided to leave Kattegat and divorce Ragnar while taking her and Ragnar s son Bjorn with her, King Horik and his sons arrived as well when the ice had finally melted from the long and cold winter, the King s ships arrived a few days after his arrival, Rollo also overheard King Horik telling Ragnar that he did not want Jarl Borg to come with them to England on the reason that he did not fully trust him, Ragnar informed Jarl Borg who left offended. Rollo felt that the Jarl of Gotaland would try and retaliate in some way, but he didn t worry, he was just about to finally drift off to sleep when Siggy, his wife came in walking fast and looking frightened.

Rollo! She said Rollo wake up! . She said pushing him over on his side as he grunted. What is it? He asked half awake.  
There are boats. she replied The two made there way outside of the great hall into the cold and made there way down to the beach passing by several houses and market stands. Kattegat was positioned in a Fjord that was overlooked by several moutains surounding it. Rollo could see the five ships making there way toward the beach.

Who are they? Siggy asked. I think I have a good guess. Rollo said as he was crouched on the rock staring at the ships. Go back the town, find anyone who can fight, find anyone who could hold a weapon. He said. We re under attack. Rollo and Siggy made there way back to the town as all the bells in Kattegat began to ring alerting it s inhabitance that an attack was imminant. Jarl Borg who was currently standing at the bow of his ship looked determined at Kattegat and knew he would succed in taking hit from Ragnar as he had took all the best warriors with him raiding to England.

Rollo moved swiftly to grab his weapons in the great hall. All around him men and women began moving, some grabbing whatever they could to escape the ensuing battle that was about to take place, some taking up arms to defend there home from the invaders.

Rollo, what is it? What is happening? . Aslaug asked the Viking stressingly dragging two of her and Ragnar s sons by her hands.

It s Jarl Borg! He has come back to attack us. Rollo replied tigthening his belt and grabbing an axe and sword. I m sure it is him. Ragnar and King Horik broke their agreement with him, he has returned to gain his revenge. What are we going to do? Ragnar s wife asked.

What do you think we are going to do? Rollo replied panting from his run back to the great hall. We re going to fight! He said walking back out the door back outside to the beach.

The people of Kattegat who decided to stay and fight moved swiftly, old men, women, and children who were not deemed fit enough to fight began prepping the defense. Moving fences and barrels to the cost to from barricades for cover.

Torfin! Olaf! One of you on each flank. Rollo ordered. Help with the barricades. He told some women who were carrying fences. Ragnar has taken all of the best fighting men. Rollo said aloud. Look what we have left . he said looking around seeing the impromptu militia preparing to mount for a defense. Siggy came running from the town armed with a sword and shield toward Rollo.  
What are you doing? Rollo demaned walking toward her. What does it look like? She replied.  
Not you, you re not a shield maiden, you re- not . He said as he was cutoff by her.  
Lagertha? she fininished her husbands sentence. Siggy, I need need you to go back to the Great Hall. Find Princess Aslaug and her children and take them up into the mountains. And then what?. She replied Wait. He said back.  
For whatever the gods have decided is about to happen. Rollo said to her Now go. He said as he moved onto the dock to face the invaders that were now closing in. Aslaug and her 3 sons were moving quickly with the others trying to escape the impending battle that was to happen soon. Come one, shhh. She said trying to console her infant son Sigurd in her arms. This way! Siggy said. To the mountains, hurry, go Hvitserk. Go quickly. Aslaug ordered her son. Jarl Borg and his men were now close to the shore. Ready to fight to death to exact his revenge on Ragnar for going back on his agreement with him. Sails down! . He ordered as a someone blew a horn ordering to lower the sails.  
ROW ROW! He bellowed to his men as the horn blew once again to the men to go faster. The men and women assembled on the shore to fight back against Jarl Borg were moving into position to push them back. Stay Strong! Don t make easy for them! . Rollo called to them. Light the fires! He ordered as torches were being dropped on wood stacked up along the shore to prevent the men of Jarl Borg from ever setting foot, they could now hear the churning of the water as Jarl Borg s ships began to close in. All men and women on both sides began to beat there weapons against there shields and shouting to intimidate the other side.  
Archers! Ready! A man cried out to ready the bowmen. Oars! . The Jarl of Gotaland ordered his men to lift the oars back into the ship.  
Hold you places!. Rollo ordered his militia as the ships closed in on the shore. Jump ship!. Jarl Borg ordered his men to commence the attack.  
Go!. He shouted as his men began piling out of there ships to attack the hastily put together defenses of Kattegat. Some of the Jarl s men were taken out swiftly by the arrows of the Archers assembled up the shore some feet, but some still managed to make it to the shore and begin the assault. The battle had begin, the clanging of weapons against weapons and shields could be heard all over as the forces assembled on both sides fell one after another. Rollo!. a young boy shouted holding off one of the Jarls men. Rollo quickly made his way toward the boy s assalint and quickly cut him down. Jarl Borg had killed a few of the men defending Kattegat and saw Rollo and moved toward him. Fall back! . Rollo cried as he begin to fight against another of the Jarls men as he cut him down, he briefly exchanged blows with the Jarl for a moment, they seemed matched some what, as he moved back he fought another one of Borg s men as he struggled briefly as the man pushed him down but he managed to regain the upper hand and hacked away at the man s face leaving him dead.

Fall back! Rollo cried again. Back to the market place! He cried. Move. He ordered as he retreated to the market place with the others.  
That s right, Rollo, Run! . Jarl Borg shouted at him.  
Run like you always do. He said as he nodded to his men to continue the attack as they charged forward.

BACK ON THE BISMARCK

Admiral, those ships we have spotted have moved into that fjord, there seems to be a sizeable village inside it, it looks like their attacking it. A sailor said to Admiral Lutjens. Then they really are Vikings then. Admiral Lutjens said. Well Obensturmbanfurher you re in command, might I suggest we bombard the shore to rid the town of their attackers. He said to Skorzeny who was beside himl.  
No hold your fire, if we fire on the shore we ll blow the whole village apart and kill a good number of the civilians, if we assist them in repelling the raiders then I assume they ll be willing to provide information to us on how we found ourselves here. Skorzeny said.  
Ready at least 3 squads and prepare the boats, I m going down there with them, they seem to have at least 40-50 men with them, we should be able to fight them easily, modern fire arms and tactics against swords and shields. He said walking out of the bridge to prepare for his offensive. Skorzeny went to the armoury to retrieve weapons he for the fight against the Vikings, the armoury was a large room with the formidable arsenal of weapons, on the racks all in perfect condition, several racks held the standard issue bolt action rifle of the German Wehrmacht, the Kar. 98 with bayonets, another set of racks held the MP 40, the signature sub machine gun that the German s used that held 32 rounds in a clip, and on another set of racks held the infamous and deadly MG. 42, named Hitler s Buzzsaw by the Allies for it s frightening rate of fire, and several large crates that contained the notable stick grenades that were the standard hand held explosvie of the German s. And on another set of racks lay the signature helmet of the Wehrmact, the Stahlhelm, Skorzeny armed himself with an MP 40 and a few extra clips, attached a 3 handgrenades on his belt, and doned a Stahlhelm onto his head, on his way out he noticed something else as well, he spotted a German Cavalry sabre and a Mauser C96 pistol, Skorzeny was a practiced swordsmen and could handle a blade with ease, he attached the sabre to his belt and put the C96 in the holster on his belt as he walked out of the room while the men who would accompany him on this mission went into the room to arm themselves.

Achtung! Skorzeny ordered as he addressed the men assembled on the deck of the Bismarck. There were 30 men on the deck of the Bismarck assmebled and standing at attention, a good majority of them armed with Kar. 98s, some with MP40s, and at least one man in each sqaud armed with an MG 42.. All ready to carry out the orders of their Obsturmbanfurher Men the current task I have ordered should be a simple in easy one if you are quick and nimble about it, I m sure you have all come to the conclusion of our situatation and how we are here, and why we have not seen any other vessels sailing past us, or any of the coastal cities, we seem to be back in the times of the Dark Ages, more specifically, the Viking age. He explained to the men. But do not let the thought of it hinder you, you are the best and brightest men of the Wehrmacht and of the Reich, and I have complete confidence in all of you and am I honored to fight alongside you like we have done many times before in our time against these Vikings. Skorzeny said to his men. Now move out! He ordered as the men broke ranks and moved to their assault craft. BACK IN KATTEGAT

The air was filled with smoke and blood. Rollo and his hastily assembled militia have fought valiantly against the men of Jarl Borg, but the upper hand of the battle has been put in the hands of Jarl Borg who has several hardened fighting men and women under him against the rag tag militia made up of old men, women and young children that Rollo had put together. Rollo s militia has taken heavy casualties on the beach, both the forces are now holding position in the market of Kattegat in tight shield wall formations, there was an erie silence now around the market place, each side waiting for the brutal fighting to continue.

You can t win Rollo! . Jarl Borg shouted from behind the cover of a pillar.

There is no disgrace in the eyes of the gods to save yourself for another day,

Rollo. an Old warrior said to Rollo. Jarl Borg nodded to his archers as they quickly rose up and let loose a quick valley of arrows that found their marks in several of Rollo s men killing them instantly.

Your first duty is to try and save the sons of Ragnar. the Old Warrior continued.

Surrender! . Jarl Borg shouted from behind the cover of the pillar.

Rollo, Go! . the Old Warrior said to him as Rollo nodded in agreement as ran quickly to find Siggy and Aslaug. The Old Warrior took a few deep preparotory breathes as he grabbed a two handed battle axe propped up along side of the table as he walked out in the open with his arms raised to his sides. Jarl Borg noticed this and came out from behind his the cover of the pillar. As he was about to reach the Old Warrior he heard shouting and the sound of multiple footsteps could be heard, along with several loud bangs and the sound of bodies dropping.

Schnell! Schnell! Verschiebe es! Positionen! . Someone shouted in German.

Both the inhabitance of Kattegat and the men of the Jarl of Gotaland watched in confusion as around 30 men in grey clad uniforms and metal helmets all holding strange weapons quickly moved into a line formation behind the men of Jarl Borg.

Bereit! . A tall man with several scars and a thin moustache ordered the men as he raised one of the strange weapons his men was holding, several clicks could be heard as the men pressed small buttons on the sides of their weapons. Jarl Borg quickly snapped back into reality and shouted at his men to snap out of it.  
Don t just stand there you fools!. Attack! Jarl Borg shouted as his men rushed forward toward the strange men. Offenes Feuer! The moustached man shouted to his men as several the men began firing their weapons as small metal projectiles burst out of them with multiple loud bangs. All the men rushing toward them quickly fell to the ground as the projectiles ripped into them slaughering them all. Jarl Borg and the people in the market watched in horror on how quickly the men who tried to attack the men in the metal helmets were dealt with. Rollo and the others who were making there way up the mountain heard the bangs and saw Jarl Borg s men fall quickly went back down to see what was going on. Neu laden! Und halte dein Feuer! the man with the moustache ordered his men as they lowered their weapons I ll only offer this once. The man said now speaking in the tongue of the Northmen. Take your men and go back on your ships and go back to where you came from. Or be slaughtered like your men who tried and failed, the choice is yours. Jarl Borg contemplated the man s offer for a moment and then decided to go along with it. He didn t have enough men left to fight these strange people with the kind of weapons they were equipped with. He would come back later with a much larger force to try and fight another day. I accept your offer. Jarl Borg replied. Go back to the ships. He said. Now! . He shouted as he and his men began moving back toward there ships in defeat knowing they could not try and fight these strange people. As Borg s men left the market place the people in Kattegat cheered in victory. Rollo was now back down the mountain with along with the others and walked toward the strange men who now have broken their formation. I am most grateful for you coming to our aid. Rollo said pulling his arm outward to shake the mustached man s hand. Might I ask who are you people? . He asked his hand still out streached I am Otto Skorzeny. The man replied shaking Rollo s hand.  
Now I have a very important questions to ask of you. What year is it? And what is this place?

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not too sure on how this well be recieved by all of you who have finished reading this but I think it will do well. I had the idea sometime ago and then it came to me again, how would a man from modern times who has fought hard and experienced much during one of the most devastating conflicts with a formidable force under his command function in ancient, times, more specifically the Viking Age. 


End file.
